Haunted
by averygirl
Summary: This is a somewhat AU One Life to Live web series. It features multiple characters and couples. It also contains some small crossovers. Definitely rated Mature. A collab written by HillaryBSmithFan and averygirl.
1. Chapter 1

The temperature was surprisingly crisp for a late afternoon smack-dab in the middle of August. The sun dipped low in the sky as Nora Buchanan fairly danced out of the corner drugstore. She was anxious, nervous, and excited. Yes, there were a horde of butterflies taking flight in her belly. If she was … What if she was –

"Pregnant," she whispered to herself as she headed for her car. "Can I really be pregnant?" She had all the symptoms but she had honestly thought that she and her beloved husband were long past their baby-making years. The thought that there could be a little life inside of her… It left her practically breathless with excitement. She had to hurry and take the test before the engagement party tonight. She just couldn't wait any longer.

The parking lot was deserted save for a few people. A woman with curly brown hair was trying to corral two screaming toddlers into her mini-van and a man was climbing out of a non-descript looking black car. Nora was focused on the woman with the little ones. Would she be ready to deal with that all over again?

"Yes," she whispered. "Yes, I am." As long as she could share every moment, every craving; every neurotic, hormone-fueled episode with the only man in her heart, she was ready. She and Bo had been cheated out of those things with Matthew because of circumstances beyond their control. But if Nora really was expecting, it was going to be so different this time.

She reached her little gray Lexus and was about to pop the locks when her cell phone chimed to life. She set her purse and the little paper sack with the pregnancy test in it atop the roof of her car. She rifled in her handbag for her phone and finding it, pressed it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Red," Bo greeted her. She could hear a smile in his voice. "I woke up after our frisky afternoon 'interlude' to find you gone. Where did you run off to?"

"Oh, did you expect me to just be sitting around waiting for you to wake up?" Nora teased. "Like a good little wifey?"

"Well I looked in the shower, just hoping you needed a good scrub down after we got all sweaty, but you weren't there either … But no, I don't keep tabs on you though I am curious why you slipped out like that."

"Are you worried about me?"

Bo chuckled. "Should I be?"

"Of course not. I'm fine. Don't go all 'Commissioner' on me now. I just needed to …run a quick errand."

"Alright, that sounds mysterious."

"I might just have a surprise for you."

"Is it a naked surprise?"

"You're insatiable."

"When it comes to you, hell yes I am. You get my blood racing, Red. I need you home right about now."

"Okay, okay," Nora said with a smile. "I'm on my way. Keep the home fires burning."

"You know it."

"But don't forget, we do have the engagement party tonight. It's your niece's special night and I am co-host so we can't be late."

"I'll make it quick. Quick, but good – no, great – for you."

"Cocky, Cowboy… I like it. I'll be there in five minutes tops."

"Okay, be safe."

"Of course. I love you, Cowboy."

"I love you too, Red."

She had no sooner hung up than she heard footsteps behind her. For some reason she tensed. She turned around to see a man standing not even two inches away from her, invading her well-cherished personal space. "Can I help you?"

"I believe so," he said. She stared at him in curiosity. She also felt a tad bit uncomfortable. Okay more than a tad. His ice blue eyes were riveted on her and there was an intense look on his face. She thought she saw his tongue dart out to flick at his lips. It was a decidedly lascivious gesture that left her feeling almost exposed.

"Uh, well, I don't know what I can help you with. I actually need to go-"

"I've missed you, you know."

"Excuse me?" A chill travelled down her spine.

"Hey, don't tell me you forgot little old me."

"I must have. Now if you'll excuse me-" She grabbed for her car keys and started to pop the electronic locks. She darted her eyes nervously at him just as he grabbed her around the neck. She screamed and struggled and kicked and tried to bite him but he was stronger and wouldn't let go. She railed at him, trying to escape, feeling panicked as hell.

As the creepy man slipped a damp cloth over her mouth, she saw the woman with the twins watching the scene in horror. Nora silently pleaded with her eyes for the mother to help her. She then silently prayed that Bo would get to her in time.

Blackness finally consumed her.

XoXoXo

Five minutes had long since passed. In fact, it had been five minutes, plus fifteen more. Bo was getting worried. He didn't like the feeling that was sitting heavy in his belly – the feeling that told him something was wrong. He wanted to believe that he was wrong about this feeling but as the moments ticked by, he knew he wasn't. He had honed his instincts as an officer over the years. He knew Nora was in trouble.

But she had never said where she was. He didn't begin to know where to look for her either. However, he knew damn well that he wasn't going to sit around waiting for her to call him back. He had tried calling her six times already with no response. All he got was her voice mail and the sound of her chipper greeting made him feel weak in the knees.

"I'm coming for you, Red," he said as he grabbed the keys to his truck and ran out the door. He would take a quick drive around the neighborhood and if he didn't find her, he was calling in reinforcements. Of course she could just have a flat tire and be busy on the other line calling Triple A but he wasn't convinced. Something felt wrong; something felt very, very wrong here.

He ran outside and immediately hopped into the truck. He slid the keys into the ignition and began gunning the engine. He sped out of the driveway and looked from left to right as he peeled down the street. He looped around the block and sped down several streets. Everything looked normal tonight, even if it didn't feel that way.

He was close to coming undone with worry when he saw a sight that left him feeling cold and sick. Two matching cruisers were sitting in the parking lot in front of the local corner store–slash-pharmacy.

Bo immediately rocketed his truck into the lot and hopped out. He spotted two familiar officers there – Deputies Shelby and Cross. They were interviewing a flustered woman with two sobbing toddlers firmly clutched in her arms.

Bo hurled himself from the truck and sprinted to them. "What's going on?" Bo barked. "Answer me. Is it my wife?" Dread and fear dogged his every step.

Deputy Shelby, who was known as "Babyface" around the precinct due to his youthful looks, shook his head. "We're getting the details now. It seems that a woman – a woman matching your wife's description was forcibly thrown into a black car by a strange man who then sped off for parts unknown."

"Oh god," Bo said. "Did you get a license plate number?" He asked the woman. She shook her head sadly.

Bo covered his mouth for a moment and willed himself not to come undone. Detective Cross, an attractive African-American woman in her early thirties, held up two clear plastic evidence bags. Inside one was a cell phone. A cell phone he was sure was Nora's. He had never felt sicker, more panicked or angry in his life. He ripped the bag from Cross's steady hand. She passed him a pair of standard issue latex gloves. He slid them on and then extracted the smart phone from the bag. He flipped it open and punched the last call button. The last call had been to him. This was undoubtedly Nora's phone.

"Ohmigod," he said. "She's – This is my wife's phone!" He shouted. "Tell me everything." His eyes strayed to the other evidence bag and he finally saw what was in it. A box with an EPT emblem on it. A pregnancy test.

He stumbled backwards a bit and before he could drop the phone, he shoved it into Shelby's outstretched hand. "What should we do?" Shelby asked.

"Put every person on this case. It's absolutely top priority. Alert the media. I am going after the sonuvabitch who dared touch a hair on my wife's head!"

Bo ran back for the truck and jammed down on the parking break. He was pulling out of the parking lot in the next minute, headed for Llanfair. Hank was there. Hank loved Nora beyond measure too. He was the only one Bo could completely trust to help save his wife before it was too late. If anything went wrong-

No, no; he wouldn't let himself go there. He needed to focus here. Nora's life and possibly the life of a baby – _their _baby – depended on whatever he did next.

XoXoXo

"Okay the decorations are all in place. Everything looks perfect if I do say so myself," Natalie Banks said as she walked around Llanfair surveying her handiwork. Her mother and Nora had helped put things together earlier that day but Natalie had put the finishing touches on everything herself and she was proud of what she had accomplished. It had been a long time since she felt proud of anything.

"It looks fabulous, darling," Viki said, coming to stand behind her. She lightly hugged her daughter. "Jessie is going to love this so much."

"Where are Jessica and Cristian anyway?" Natalie asked. "For that matter, where are Nora and Bo? Everyone else is here but those four."

"Jessica and Cristian … Well, I believe they are still getting ready."

Natalie rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I just bet." Natalie was happy for Jessica, of course she was, but it was awkward thinking how she used to be married to Cristian herself. That was a lifetime ago though it seemed. She didn't begrudge her sister her long-awaited happiness with her true love. Natalie just wondered if there would ever come a day she would find a love like that for herself. She had thought she had once upon a time…

She shook her head to clear her thoughts. "And Uncle Bo and Aunt Nora?"

"I am not sure," Viki admitted. "It is not like Nora to be late, especially when she helped pull all of this together. I had better go try and call her; just to make sure that she was not held up in traffic or something."

"Traffic," Natalie murmured. There was no traffic in this area at this time of night but she wasn't going to say anything to the contrary. "Okay, Mom, you do that and I'll just make sure the fondue is still piping hot."

"Thank you, honey, thank you so much," Viki said and she and Natalie went in their separate directions.

Viki walked into the foyer and moved to the phone. Right then she spotted Hank Gannon walking over to her. He smiled when he saw her and her heart did an involuntary pitter-pat. She had never believed she could be so insanely attracted to anyone like that after all this time, but she was. She and Hank had been spending so much time together lately. They had kissed several times. One might even call them boyfriend and girlfriend. Viki thought that was such a trite phrase for people of their age but it was what it was.

"Hello, Viki," Hank greeted her with another smile.

Viki smiled back. "Hello, Hank. Have you heard from Bo or Nora?"

He shook his head. "No, I was actually wondering if they were out doing some last minute party things."

"No, I am afraid not," Viki said. "I haven't heard from Nora since mid-afternoon, nor Bo. I was hoping –"

"That I had heard from them." Hank's brow furrowed. "I haven't and it's not like Nora to be late to something like this."

"I agree. I'll try calling her and see what is going on. They probably just got held up somewhere."

Hank nodded but he didn't look convinced and Viki didn't feel convinced either. There was an ominous feeling in the air all of a sudden. She couldn't explain it but she felt like the very ground beneath all of their feet was close to crumbling away completely.

XoXoXo

"Mmmmm," Jessica moaned as Cristian came to stand behind her, pressing his mouth lightly to her collarbone. Just in that certain spot that he knew drove her wild. "I asked you to help me with my necklace, not ravish me."

Cristian smirked at her in the mirror. "Ravish you? What a great idea." He reached around her to cup her left breast through the gauzy material of her soft purple dress.

Jessica laughed. "Stop it, okay? As nice as the thought is, we have an engagement party to go to remember? A party in our honor…"

"Oh, right."

"Oh and here I was thinking you'd be excited to get one step closer to marrying me."

"Oh I am excited," Cristian said. He kissed her neck again. Her hands came up to tussle in the locks of his dark hair. "You excite me. I've been dreaming about having you as my wife since the moment we first met."

"Me too," Jessica said. "We got lost for awhile there-"

"A long while."

"Yes," Jessica said. She turned in his arms to face him. Her hands went to rest on either of his impossibly broad shoulders. "But we found our way back."

"That's what matters."

"Yes. We're going to hold on tight this time, Cristian."

"Good because I have no intention of ever letting you go again." He leaned down and captured her lips again in a kiss. She returned the lip lock with equal fervor until Cristian was tugging at the zipper on her gown.

She smiled at him and stepped back. "That has to wait until later. For now, we have our engagement party downstairs." She looked at her alarm clock. "In fact, we're late!" She grabbed his hand and raced them towards the door. As she ripped it open, she looked at Cristian. "Do I look okay?"

"You look perfect."

"Okay, so not like I've just been –"

"Almost 'ravished' by your fiancé?"

"Right."

"No one will know if they don't look too closely at that mark on your neck."

Jessica's blue eyes went wide. "Seriously?" she clapped a hand over her throat.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding," Cristian said. "Now should we go downstairs?"

"Yes. This is our new beginning and it's going to be amazing, I just know it."

She hooked her arm through his and they started down the grand staircase. Right away oohs and ahhs filtered up to them and cameras started flashing. They felt like royalty – or at least Homecoming King and Queen.

"Look at Mommy," Bree enthused, excitedly clapping her hands together from where she stood next to Natalie.

"She looks great," Natalie agreed. She then addressed her twin. "It's about time you make an appearance here." She had a teasing note in her voice so Jessica didn't feel as bad as maybe she should have for holding up her own party.

"It's a girl's prerogative to be late to her own party," Kelly Cramer-Buchanan put in helpfully. "Jess, you look beautiful and Cristian … You clean up very well too."

Joey stood next to her and offered his agreement.

Jessica and Cristian reached the bottom of the staircase and Cristian kissed her forehead gently. Thoughtful words were on his tongue but they died away when he heard the door slam back violently on its hinges. Everyone's eyes went to the foyer where Bo Buchanan was standing, breathing heavily. His eyes were wild and he wore an expression of horror on his features.

"Bo, what's wrong?" Viki asked, appearing from the back of the crowd. "It's – it's Nora, isn't it?"

"What about Nora?" Blair Cramer piped up.

"She's been –"Bo's eyes sought Hank's in the crowd. Hank hurried to him and grasped his best friend's arm.

"What is it, Bo?"

"It's Nora. She's been kidnapped!"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks to all who have favorite and reviewed our series so far! Here's more…**_

**Episode Two**

_"Oh Cowboy," she said, in a voice that was both inviting and demanding. His hands were still on the phone when he turned to look at her...except she was now beckoning him over as she draped a bare leg over their bed. He could feel his breath catch in his throat as he looked at his wife...nothing but an apron covering her._

_"Who needs Pizza," he said, as he dropped the phone. She was pulling his tie off as she wrapped her arms around him, soothing him with deep, penetrating kisses. "The only thing on the menu for lunch today is you and me."_

_"That's my favorite meal," he said, as he returned her blistering kisses._

_"I know," she giggled, as she pushed him onto the bed. "Now about these clothes..."_

_He only smiled when Nora's hands urgently tore his shirt open, letting the buttons fall to the floor..."I'll buy you a new one," she said huskily, sending a trail of hot, blistering kisses up his chest._

_"Oh Red," he moaned, as he pulled her tighter against him. She was pushing his pants down as he undid the tie on her apron...neither of them parting from the soul searing kisses their mouths were occupied in. When they were both completely naked, he pulled her until she was shaking beneath him...kissing up her body until his lips were enclosed around her hardening breasts._

_"Beautiful...delicious," he said, as he began to suck on her nipples. It amazed her how every time they made love, he could still make her feel as if it was the first time._

_"I need you Bo...now," she panted. This time it was his turn to lose control as her hands were trailing down his torso...massaging him with gentleness...until she reached his hardened desire...and she smiled at him..._

_"Hard as a rock," she stated, as she squeezed. "I think I better take care of that for you don't you?"_

_"Please," he found himself begging as her lips closed around his shaft...her fingers still digging into his sac. He had never felt so much desperation before...he needed to have her...he needed to feel her moist heat...he needed to fill her up until neither of them could breathe anymore._

_She wrapped her long legs around his back as he buried his face in her neck...kissing until she was moaning his name in pleasure. He pressed his sweaty flesh into hers and she curled around him as he teased her wet hole with his shaft. "So wet baby...so wet."_

_"Please ...I need you...I need you so badly."_

_"I love you Red."_

_"I love you cowboy."_

_Her body trembled as he pushed himself deeply inside her...their mouths still locked in passion. She could feel the tingles left on her skin as he rubbed against her g spot...feeling her tighten around him as he slipped in and out of her...penetrating her to the core until their bodies gave way to exhaustion and they collapsed together on the bed, after a mind blowing climax._

"Bo...Bo, where are you," she mumbled, as the effects of the chloroform began to wear off and the dream ended.

"Don't worry Stace...It's just you and me now," he said, caressing her cheek.

xoxo

"You have to help me Hank...you have to help me find my wife...before it's too late...before..."

"Bo, of course I'll help you...you know how I feel about her...do you have any idea who would want to kidnap her...any idea at all?"

The tears he was struggling to keep at bay were suddenly cascading down his face as looked at his best friend. "Hank, Nora doesn't have any enemies. Who would want to hurt her? She wouldn't hurt a fly."

"She wouldn't," Hank said, and his own eyes began to well with tears. He didn't want to think of the alternative. It was Viki who stepped in and put a hand on both men's shoulder.

"We'll find her Bo. We will. We'll organize a search party. We'll turn every area of this town apart until we find her..."

'What about...what about tonight," Bo choked out?

"Uncle Bo...don't even think about that," Jessica said, pulling her Uncle into her arms for a hug. "For a lot of years you were more my father then my own...and Aunt Nora...I love her...she's been like a second mom to me for so many years...if you think we can sit here and party while she could be in danger, you're wrong. I want to help. There's no way we can even think about getting married until she's found."

"Thank you."

"Tell us what we can do?"

As soon as Jessica spoke up, the party began to break up and soon everyone was asking how they could help. Viki and Hank led the search party...everyone breaking up into groups to start searching for Nora.

xooo

Bo decided to go back to the scene of the accident to see if there were any clues left behind. He didn't have any idea where to start looking for her. This was the last place she had been...and he could smell her in the air. Her perfume still lingered just slightly. He could close his eyes and imagine her putting it on...her hair just below her neckline.

"Hold on baby...please, hold on."

He wiped his face with the sleeve of his shirt, unable to keep the tears at bay any longer. It was then that he heard a dial tone...and a blinking light. His phone had apparently not hung up when she said goodbye...all he knew was there could be a clue in this message.

"Be brave," he told himself, as he punched in his password and put the phone to his ear. He wasn't afraid of a lot of things...except losing Nora. He had never been good at watching her hurt. He listened to the jumbled words of the message and soon he was sinking down to the floor beside her car...her kidnapping had been caught on a message...he heard her frantic calls for help...her muffled scream, as she was dragged away...and he hadn't been there to help her. _What good was being a cop if you couldn't save the person you loved most in this world? _It was times like these when he felt true helplessness...the weight of being a failure.

xoxoo

_**Los Angeles**_

Stacy opened the door to find Thorne standing there with a bouquet of roses...pink to symbolize friendship.

"You didn't have to bring me roses," she said.

"I know...but I wanted to."

She smiled a little as she took them from him and he leaned in to give her a kiss on the cheek. "You said you wanted to be friends...I respect that...that's why I got you pink instead of red."

"Very Sly," she said, and he walked in beside her. "Do you need any help with anything," he asked, as she put the roses in water?

"Nope, I've got everything under control...I just have one question...do you prefer red wine or white?"

He couldn't help but smile as they walked to the table, both bottles in her hand. He knew she wasn't much of a drinker so it made him happy knowing she still knew what the stuff was...just because she wanted to make him feel at ease.

"Let's go with red tonight. It matches your hair."

"Ready to eat," she asked, and he smiled at her?

He knew she had ordered take out just as he knew she wanted to pretend that she didn't. He didn't need her to be a fancy cook so he was happy to let her take the credit. They held hands across the table and said a prayer. They shared an awkward smile just as the doorbell rang.

"You expecting more company," he asked her, his eyebrows raised.

"Not that I'm aware of," she said, as she walked to the door. Thorne was behind her as she pulled the door back.

"_Autumn_," she gasped in surprise. "_Autumn, it's so good to see you_," she said, as she pulled her into a tense hug.

"Hello mom," she said, as she pulled away and stared into her chocolate brown eyes. They hadn't seen each other in years...to say this was awkward was an understatement. Neither of them knew where to start.

xooxoo

She could feel the cold terror in her bones as she opened her eyes. She was still a little groggy from whatever they had given her but she knew she was no longer in Llanview. Where ever she was now felt like a tomb.

"Welcome back sleeping beauty," he said.

_What kind of nightmare was she in now_? She was looking around the room, struggling to take in her surroundings... but all she saw was the Plexiglas that surrounded what she recognized as sound proof walls. He had locked her in some kind of panic room...the spaces so small she felt like she would crawl out of her skin.

_Don't think, she tells herself. Don't think or he will win._

"Where am I," she manages to ask in a weak voice, as she tugs on the handcuffs that bind her to the table. He doesn't answer. He just gives her a wicked laugh as his fingers trail down her collarbone. The terror that started in her upper body now travels until she is afraid even to move. It isn't until her eyes search downward that she realizes she's completely naked...and that's when the real terror starts to suffocate her.

_"Let me go...let me go_," she screams, as she looks into the cold, lifeless eyes of her kidnapper...and he's looking at her like she's his next meal.

"Now why would I let you go when I've waited so long for this Stacy..."

_"I'm not Stacy...I don't know who Stacy is but I'm not her...let me go...please...let me go..."_

"I like it when you beg...It's kind of sexy."

She struggled not to let the tears fall...to let him see weakness...but all she could think about now was her husband and her children...She needed to get back to them...she needed to survive this somehow...and when she thought about what he obviously had it mind, it just made her exactly what he wanted...weak and afraid.

Allistar touched his hand to her cheek and she shook it away...She would be no body's victim...not now, not ever.

"You know...you might want to be careful about that temper...somebody might decide to knock it right out of you someday."

_"Go to hell,_" she spat, as she turned away from him. She might not be able to change her surroundings but she could sure make things more difficult for him. If she had learned one thing about survival, it was that she had to be smart enough to challenge him...or she'd be nothing more than a pawn. She wouldn't be his pawn.

She closed her eyes and prayed silently..."_Find me Bo...Please find me. I love you so much. Don't forget that."_

Her love for her husband and her children would be her strength to survive...just as it had been every time before. She was Nora Buchanan and she was a fighter.


End file.
